Daniel Clark Truscott
John Bishop:' ' ' ' Attributes:' ' ' ' Abilities:' ' {C}{C}{C} ' ' ' ' ' ' Merits:' ' Sworn Officer: 3 You character is a sworn Federal law enforcement officer, with all the rights and duties thereof. She is empowered within her jurisdiction to make arrests, use department equipment and resources, view confidential information, request assistance from other agencies and use force during the course of her duties. She may legally carry a concealed deadly weapon anywhere in the United States not prohibited by federal law, even when off duty. When in another agency’s jurisdiction, she also can expect professional courtesy (see p. 60), subject to local customs and policies. In general you can ask for local officers to assist you with a case, you have a small budget and expenses that includes any vehicle rental, reasonable rented accommodation and air travel. (Although this must always be accounted for and paperwork submitted.) You can seize public property, but only in a dire emergency (in which lives are at stake, catching a non-violent criminal is not an emergency) but you must return it in the same condition as you found it and you could lose your badge if you abuse this. “But I needed to use it to catch a dangerous werewolf” will not fly, so make certain you can explain your actions to your supervisors.) Resources: 2 ' You have a decent apartment, an economical car In good repair, money for a holiday abroad once a year and the occasional nice meal in a restraint. ' ' '''Fighting Style: Grappling 2 ' Book: Adamantine Arrow, p. 50 Prerequisites: Strength ••, Dexterity •••, Stamina ••• and Brawl •• Effect: Your character has trained in a form of submission grappling, such as judo, old-school catchascatch-can wrestling (Olympic-style wrestlers learn the first two maneuvers) or Brazilian jiu-jitsu. He uses leverage and positioning to out-grapple opponents. Sprawl (•): Your character knows how to “sprawl” and sink his weight to avoid being overpowered in a grapple. Subtract the higher of Strength +1 or Dexterity +1 from dice pools to overpower him in a grapple. This doesn’t apply to the initial hold, but subsequent attacks from the grip. (Translation: You get a +1 to resist being overpowered when somebody grabs you) Takedown/Throw (••): Your character knows how to rapidly close with your enemy and take him to the ground. In lieu of securing a grappling hold, your character can immediately render the opponent prone (see the World of Darkness Rulebook, pp. 157 and 164). Furthermore, if he takes an opponent down this way, he can choose whether or not to go prone with the target. Mixed martial arts fighters take a crouching (but still standing) position fromand deliver vicious beatings with their hands — a technique called “ground and pound.” (Translation: Normally to throw somebody to the ground you need to first grab them, then overpower them as two actions, then both of you go to the floor. This allows you to throw the target in a single action) 'Fighting Style: Combat Marksmanship 2 ' Book: 13th Precint, p. 80; Armory, p. 210 Prerequisites: Strength ••, Dexterity ••, Composure••• and Firearms •• Effect: Your character is not only proficient with firearms, but has trained extensively to maintain her accuracy during the stress of combat. She most likely has experience in law enforcement or the military, though she may simply be a self-defense advocate or a dedicated hobbyist with uncommon self-possession. Dots purchased in this Merit allow access to special combat maneuvers. Each maneuver is a prerequisite for the next. So, your character can’t have Tactical Reload until she has Shoot First. The maneuvers and their effects are described below, most of which are based on the Firearms Skill. Shoot First (•): Your character’s trained reflexes give her a split-second edge in a gunfight. Whenever she begins a combat situation with a firearm already in her hand, she gains a bonus to her Initiative roll equal to her Firearms Skill. If she also has the Quick Draw Merit for firearms (see the World of Darkness Rulebook, p. 113) and draws a firearm during the first turn of combat, this bonus is added retroactively, starting at the beginning of the second turn of combat. Tactical Reload (••): Your character’s muscle memory enables her to reload without conscious thought. Once per turn, she may reload a firearm that feeds from a detachable magazine or use a speedloader to reload a revolver, as a reflexive action. (Translation: If you have your gun out at the start of a fight you get +3 to your initiative. If you need to reload, this does not take an action) 'Allies: '(as yet undefined) 'Contacts: '(as yet undefined) ' '''Biography: ' Born and raised on a ranch in Texas. When he was in school his family suffered financial trouble due to poor weather in the area and sold-out to a large farming syndicate. On the ranch he did odd jobs and was a good horse-rider from an early age. The family moved to San Antonio. He was curious about people, so when he graduated from high-school he tried to go to University, but money was too tight and he needed a job. He had good enough grades and passed the physical needed to join the Bexar county Sheriff’s office as a junior officer and the next year he enrolled in a part-time Sociology degree that he did whilst working. Work involved a lot of driving out to distant towns and patrolling the highways followed by long periods of waiting, which gave him some time to study whilst on duty. One day he was in central San Antonio and visited the Alamo site (Now a series of ruined walls with a large monument and a small canopy of trees. A tourism site sandwiched between the streets of the old-town area of the 6th largest city in Texas.) He wandered around the site after dark when the power cut out. He carelessly tried to find his way back without a torch and slipped on some discarded litter, cracking his head on the side of a wall. Around him he could see vast array of gaunt and pallid faces wearing old clothes which vanished like mist as several bright lights appeared and danced around him, then the earth shook violently. For the next few days he could swear men in dark suits and dull-expressions followed him around, but could never catch them in the act. When he got back and told his trusted supervisor about what happened, they advised him to get himself treated for a concussion. You got an afternoon off work and light duties for the rest of the week and the doctors gave you a clean bill of health. By the time he was in his mid-twenties he had graduated with good grades from his degree and was growing bored in the relatively quiet county roads. On an off-chance he spotted a recruitment programme encouraging existing law-enforcement officers with a degree to apply and he took it. To his surprise 6 months later he was asked back for a second interview and finally accepted. Spending another 6 months in Quantico training himself up to the strict standards of the Federal Government. 'Some Questions: ' Who are your contacts and allies? (This can be any group of people who are all connected to each other. E.g. Union members, medical professionals, corn-belt farmers, small business owners, people who work in city hall etc…) Contacts will provide you with casual information and rumours just for asking without expecting much in return. Allies are people in a group who have a strong bond with your character. They will actually provide assistance (within the limits of how many dots you get. 1 is enough for small favours, but they will likewise expect favours in return. What is your biggest moral failing? (e.g. Laziness, Pride, Anger?) What is your biggest moral strength? (e.g. Honesty, Compassion, Tollerance?) What is your greatest asset? (e.g. Logical thinker, tough as nails, highly educated, empathic or well-connected?) What is your greatest weakness? (e.g. Old war wound, unattractive, absent-minded, stutters, cowardly, physically unimpossing?)